The Lost Video
by BodaciousOcto
Summary: When Liam finds a video on Kadara, Ryder assumes its just another bad B-Movie. (I always suck at summaries, YAY ME)


**Hey everyone, decided to do a quick oneshot of my Mass Effect Andromeda playthrough and kind of connect the games a little bit more than what actually happens.**

 **Obviously some spoilers for both games, nothing really major unless you haven't finished ME3 or the first couple parts of MEA.**

 **BioWare and EA own all**

* * *

It all started when Liam found a disc. From appearances alone, it seemed bleak. A few knicks here and there along with thin, narrow scratches threatened the poor cd's life. But the loud thrum from inside the player said enough, it was destined to be watched. "Hey Ryder, how about another movie night?" He spun the disc around his finger, eyebrows wagging at the Japanese woman.

"If it's a dirty one, let me get Gil first. You know he'd cry if he missed out." She spoke loud enough to earn a rather sarcastic response from the engineer.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Just because I picked it up at Kadara doesn't mean it's dirty," He paused, Well okay maybe there is a chance it is dirty." She tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll get popcorn."

But it wasn't until a few hours later that everyone convened. Ryder took her usual perch, mostly on top of Vetra. It wouldn't take long for her to fall asleep. "Play the movie already you goob." The other sniggered at the horrible insult.

It whirred to life, revealing a very blurred woman. It focused on her exhausted expression, blonde strands astray. "I don't know what you want me to say, Liara." She rubbed her face, age and weariness more evident as the camera continued. But something about the woman said proud, strong.

By now, Ryder had shifted, more attentive to the woman. The others, equally invested. "Why don't you start from the beginning, Shepard? This video is only meant to capture you." Ryder recognized the voice as the one from her father's research tapes. The woman smirked at the speaker only to return to solemnness.

"The beginning, huh? That would be Mindoir. Or is that too far back?"

"Wherever you wish to start, Shepard." Ryder didn't miss Shepard clasping her hands together.

"This isn't the same Shepard from before we left is it? She looks so…" Ryder didn't finish her sentence, faintly remembering the woman's kind yet stern expressions on the Citadel.

"Yeah." Liam nodded in approval.

"War changes many, Ryder." Vetra brushed some hair from Ryder's face.

"-sixteen years old when they died. I'm very….accepting of most species but it really does pain me to say that I dislike Batarians. Damn them. I didn't…I really didn't regret the events when we rescued Kenson," She sighed again, more heavily this time. "After leaving Mindoir, I was stationed on Akuze…" Tears threatened to fall.

"We weren't- didn't expect- it was Cerberus's fault," her tone thick with emotion. So Cerberus was as much a problem back in the year 2186 as it was now. And just as cruel. Ryder pondered as the video continued. But as the woman continued, the image of an unshakable woman crumbled down. She was far from perfect despite the stories otherwise. Then again those stories were over 600 years old.

Finally a smile broke through, "and then I fell in love. At least I thought I did." A blue hand reached out and patted the woman's leg. "Kaidan is…was amazing, understanding. Everything you'd hope for in a guy at least until I died. And when he turned his back on me, well," She turned away, fighting back whatever emotion dared rear its head.

"But Shepard-"

"Please, Liara. To you, to everyone, I am merely Lily." Another tiny smile.

"Very well Lily, what about Garrus." Lily Shepard flushed, enough that she stumbled over words as embarrassment took over.

"He's the best boyfriend anyone could ask for," She hummed contently. "But…I'm afraid I'm going to leave him behind. Perhaps this war really wasn't meant to be won. You know, when I died, I wasn't expecting to come back. But the hardest thing wasn't dying. No, that was easy after I lost consciousness. The hardest part was hearing everyone." She tapped her forehead.

"I could hear you all, screaming from your escape pods…but…" There was a moment of silence.

Liam broke the silence for them. "God, can you imagine it? Knowing you're about to die but being able to do nothing about it. I dunno, I think I'd freak out." Cora scoffed at him while the others nodded in agreement.

Gil elbowed the man, "Make sure you reserve me a poker table and I'll reserve you a bottle."

"We've lost a lot of people, Liara. Many of whom I wish were still here. Mordin, Thane, Anderson, Legion, Kahoku. Many good people," She drifted again eyes focused on the fish floating behind her.

"But if I do stop the reapers and I don't make it again, I don't want to be remembered more than the others. Mordin cured the genophage and brought the Krogan to the alliance, Thane saved the council members and many more by thwarting Kai Leng that day, Legion with the Quarian and Geth. If I stop the reapers, well that's only one more part in the grand scheme."

"I'm afraid, Liara."

"Me too, Lily."

She held up a hand, "Not for the same reasons, I believe. I'm afraid of disappointing everyone or worse, losing everyone while I survive. I wake up every night to that little boy I could've saved back on Earth."

There was a light rap on the door. "Shepard?" It sounded synthetic, like Vetra's. And it was more than clear it was the woman's lover. Ryder pressed closer to Vetra in response. The screen went black and for a moment, Ryder thought it was over. Instead, the camera turned to span over the ruined landscape. Above, a voice rang out, more clear than in the previous interview.

Beside the camera, Garrus lay sprawled out, an unspoken horror etched on his face. "My fellow allies, within a few minutes, the reapers will no longer be a threat…and I will no longer be with you." The turian sprang forward, half dragging and half limping towards the edge of the ship only to be held back by an elderly woman. "For my trusted friends and family, I love you all. You've brought me so much joy in the world and have made my past few years more than wonderful. Garrus…I'm sorry I can't keep that promise with you…had to be me, someone else might have gotten it wrong." Green exploded from the pillar, ending the footage.

Ryder punched Liam immediately after, tears staining her paled skin. "You said this was a dirty video not a depressing one! God!" Vetra enclosed her, hold her shaking shoulders. He pleaded innocent, hands attempting to protect his face from further punishment.

"But you know what," she mumbled before turning back to the screen. "I can see why my father trusted her. If she wasn't as strong personality wise, I'd probably be dead along with the rest of my family. So I'm thankful." She pressed a kiss to all of their cheeks. "And I'd miss you all terribly if ended up not meeting you. Well except you Gil."

"Love you too, babe."

"Kallo, set course for Habitat 7."

The salarian looked at her strangely as did the other members of her crew. "Ryder…?"

"I just want to appreciate what I have," She said quietly. The others didn't respond, instead retreating back to their rooms.

"Of course, Ryder. Setting course for Habitat 7."

"You wouldn't believe what I just saw, dad…"


End file.
